


Save Me

by otawritesthings



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Captivity, F/M, Isolation, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otawritesthings/pseuds/otawritesthings
Summary: /\ Whumptober 2019 Day 7: Isolation /\When Erza dreams, she's alone.





	Save Me

In Erza’s dreams, she was alone.

_ “How about Scarlet? Like the color of your hair?” _

She would be standing by the ocean. The sun would set across the horizon, and she would feel the wind in her hair, the sand in her toenails, the waves against her bare ankles.

_ “What do you think of this, Erza?” _

_ “It’s beautiful. Thank you for taking me here.” _

_ “Of course.” _

There as always the illusion of footsteps behind her, but when she turned, all she found was an open expanse of sand and shore. There was nobody. She was alone.

Alone.

_ “Hey, are you okay?” _

_ “Of course I am, why do you ask?” _

_ “You’re staring off into space again, you weirdo.” _

_ “You’re the weirdo here!” _

And then, the sun would disappear. She would turn to leave the sandy expanse, but her feet were buried in the sand from being stuck there for too long. The wind would start to whip, the tide would rise, the waves would crash louder and  _ louder.  _ There was rain. It would always start off small, and then there was a torrential downfall. And yet, as the waves grew larger and larger, she couldn't move her feet. She was trapped.

Stuck.

Alone.

_ “I’ll come save you! I promise!” _

The once warm sand was cold. The air was freezing against her skin. Her armor did nothing to block out the water. The waves continued to grow until they were twice her size, and then they would come crashing down against her scalp with violent force.

She would drown this way. Alone. Trapped on the beach that was once inviting.

_ Someone help me. _

She would scream. She would cry. She would yell at the wind to send someone -- anyone.

_ “ERZA!!!” _

When Erza awoke, she would be alone again. Bandages sloppily around her chest, cuts strewn across her arms. A broken finger healing incorrectly, but gone numb to where she wasn’t sure which finger was broken anyway.

Alone.

Cold.

So,  _ so tired. _

_ “Hang in there a little longer.” _

It was always dark. Always silent. She wondered if anyone else was even  _ alive  _ anymore.

Then, one day -- or night? There was light. It was so blinding and golden she had to squint to shade it from her eyes. She raised her head to greet something… different.

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay.”

On the beach, he was never there.

But he was here, in real life. Holding her. Kissing her. Keeping her warm.

“I’ve got you. Just stay strong. I know you’re strong.”

Blue hair. Warm, dark eyes. A tattoo she once thought was garish but now was something so welcoming.

“I love you. I love you.”

_ “I love you.” _

“I love you too.”

“Let’s get you home.”

When she dreamed these days, she wasn’t on the beach. She was in the forest. The air was cool, but she felt warm. Beside her was her rock. Her fortress. His warmth encompassed her when he smiled. She hoped when she smiled back he felt warm too.

“I love you, Jellal. Always. Please don’t leave me.”

“I could never. I love you too much for that. I’m never leaving you ever again.”

Her prince would rush onto the sandy desert of a beach and gather her into her arms. He would pry her feet from the cement and breathe life into her lungs again. The storm would calm. He would light up the darkness. The waves would still.

She never had that dream again when she came out of that dark room. When they saved her, she only dreamed of happy things. She only dreamt of family, and home, and  _ Jellal. _

She was never alone.

Never.


End file.
